


The Last Day on Earth (And Every Day After)

by RockyPond



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Andrea lives, Enemies to Friends to Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, For Rick and michonne, Glenn Rhee Lives, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Rick and Carl are unrelated, Ron Anderson Lives, for Rick and Carl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Rick Grimes never had a son named Carl. He never had to raise a teenager in the apocalypse. No, that job fell upon Negan. And a bang up job he was doing of it.-Carl and Michonne are members of the Saviours. They never met Rick Grimes before that fateful night when they stood behind a line of kneeling survivors. Survivors lead by Rick.After the night was over, Negan entrusted Carl and Michonne to watch over the group and ensure they weren’t plotting anything.Slowly, spending weeks with these people, Carl and Michonne start to trust them and gain their trust.So what do they do when their alliances are trying to tear each other apart? They face the All Out War head on.





	The Last Day on Earth (And Every Day After)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an AU loosely inspired by a role reversal story I saw where Negan was a good guy and Rick was a bad guy. This was a very different idea but I really liked it and wanted to have a go writing it. I hope you enjoy.  
> See the bottom of the chapter to see everything that changed prior to this story, so you understand everything.

This was not how Rick imagined this day would go. His people, lined up in a row on the forest floor, forced to kneel while surrounded by dozens of men.  
In front of them was a man who had introduced himself as Negan. His stomach filled with dread just looking at the man and his sick smirk.  
The man began to play Eenie Meenie Miney Moe and as the bat swung closer and closer to each of his friend’s faces, that ball of dread become thicker and thicker, resting in his stomach like lead.  
Suddenly the bat landed on Abraham and Rick watched in horror as one of the people he cared about most in this crazy world was killed.  
Then the situation went from awful to fucked-up when Daryl launched himself forward, intent on hurting Negan.  
Negan’s men held him back and Rick could only watch as Negan prepared to kill one more of his own, he wasn’t sure who but he knew it would happen.  
“Wait!”  
Rick looked up as a blonde woman came onto the scene, a blonde woman who looked incredibly familiar.  
“Andrea? What on Earth are you doing interrupting these festivities?” Negan shouted at the woman.  
Suddenly she clicked into place in Rick’s mind. This was Andrea, who he hadn’t seen since the farm. He had no idea why she was here but he was glad she had interrupted.  
“Negan, can I talk to you inside?” She nodded her head towards the RV, a determined look on her face.  
Negan looked pissed, but relented, walking into the RV with Andrea.  
Five agonising minutes later Negan walked out once again.  
“You folks just got fucking lucky. One of my people mentioned how you lot helped her quite a bit. I won’t normally do this so don’t get used to it, but I’m letting it slide just this once. But know, if there’s a next time I will be shutting that shit down. You better pray there won’t be a next time.”  
Negan looked around the group gathered there before looking at his people.  
“Although, I can’t just let this slide just that easily. After all, Rick here still looks angry as fuck. And that just won’t do.”  
Negan looked up before snapping his fingers at the woman standing behind Glenn.  
“Michonne. Bring him forward. Rick, you better come forward to.”  
Negan pushed Glenn on the ground, took off his belt and wrapped it around Glenn’s arm. He then got out a marker and drew a line right around his forearm.  
He then handed Rick his axe.  
“Now Rick, you are going to do as I say or I will bash in this sucker’s head so hard his eyeballs pop out. Pick up the axe. You are going to chop off his arm.”  
Maggie started crying harder than she had been earlier, trying to stifle the sobs but being unable to keep them quiet.  
“Please, don’t do this.”  
“I won’t be doing anything. You will.”  
Rick got his hand on the axe, shaking. Missing an arm in this world would be something like a death sentence, especially since he knew that was Glenn’s dominant hand. He couldn’t do this, not to a man he saw like a brother.  
“Please, don’t. We’ll do anything you want.”  
“Rick, you better start swinging or I will.”  
Rick, crying now, started to lift the axe up. He didn’t want to do this, especially now as Maggie was sobbing and Glenn crying silently below him.  
Rick prepared to bring down the axe when Negan said “That’s enough. You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me. Right?” Silence. “Speak when you're spoken to! You answer to me. You provide for me.”  
“Okay. Okay.”  
“Good.” Negan turned to face the rest of his people. “Let’s let them sit for a bit. Think about everything that just happened. Then, once there nice and scared shitless, we’ll go.”  
He turned back to Rick. “We’ll leave you some trucks to handle Ginger over here, or what’s left of him anyway, and to get home. We’ll come a-knocking real soon for our supplies. One week. Just you wait.”  
Negan began to leave before turning to two of his people, a woman and a boy. He muttered to them lowly, Rick could barely make out what he was saying. “Michonne, Carl, you are going to watch over them. Keep these assholes in line.”  
He then turned for the final time back to Rick “Carl and Michonne are going to stay with you lot, keep you in check. Trust me when I say, you don’t want to get on either of their bad sides. They will fuck you up.”  
With that final warning, Negan turned on his heel and left, taking his people with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Changes:  
> Everything stays pretty much the same for Rick’s group except Rick and Lori never had a child before the apocalypse and Andrea doesn’t meet the group again after the farm. Judith is still born.  
> Ron doesn’t die as he doesn’t get stabbed trying to shoot Rick/Carl. He’s knocked out by someone else and saved. His family still die  
> Michonne and Carl’s story lines are very different:  
> Michonne loses her kid to walkers, wanders around for weeks before meeting the Saviours who she joins. She travels around, recruiting people to the Saviours.  
> Negan kills Carl’s parents when they fail to deliver on their promise of supplies. Carl sneaks into the Saviours base and kills 2 of them before being stopped. Negan, surprised by how brave Carl is, invited him into the Saviours. Slowly Carl agrees. He always lowkey hates Negan but he likes that he treats him like an adult.  
> While living with the Saviours, he befriends Michonne. She is the only reason he stays with them in the beginning.  
> Michonne finds Andrea wandering through the woods after the farm and recruits her to the Saviours.  
> Carl loses his eye when another Saviour tries to shoot him. That Saviour did not survive the encounter.  
> Carl, Michonne and Andrea slowly rise through the ranks, becoming some of Negan’s most trusted people.


End file.
